


Сочинение на заданную тему

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как не надо писать сочинения на заданную тему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сочинение на заданную тему

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> По сути вообще не слэш, а только намек на камин-аут Ремуса Люпина.  
> Фик сложный, с точки зрения неоднозначности поведения и поступков Сириуса Блэка и Минервы МакГонагалл.  
> Благодарность:  
> Проекту "Little Britain" за персонажа Вики Поллард.

— Мистер Блэк, мистер Поттер, мистер Люпин и мистер Петтигрю! Мне стало известно, что сегодня вы — вчетвером — каким-то невероятным образом, забрались в женскую раздевалку и… — профессор Макгонагалл кипела праведным гневом: крылья носа раздувались, на щеках играл румянец. — Как вы объясните свое поведение?

Она строго смотрела на стоящих перед ней учеников. Те смотрели в окно, в потолок, в пол и в никуда.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что я на многие ваши проделки закрываю глаза. Особенно на те, что ускользают из моего поля зрения, правда, староста Люпин? — Ремус, не поднимая головы, печально вздохнул. — Но сегодня был вопиющий случай! Поэтому я еще раз задаю вам вопрос: как вы объясните свое поведение?

В кабинете декана Гриффиндора воцарилось молчание. Первой не выдержала Макгонагалл:

— Ученики седьмого курса! Вы должны служить примером для младших! Мисс Эванс сказала, что мистер Поттер использовал на ней заклятие немоты, когда она хотела призвать вас к порядку, мисс МакКиннон пожаловалась, что мистер Люпин даже не потрудился отвернуться, когда увидел ее без одежды, а Вики Поллард вообще призналась, что мистер Блэк ущипнул ее за…

На этих словах парни не выдержали. Сначала прыснул Поттер, за ним Люпин и Петтигрю, ну, а потом уже и Блэк скорчился от смеха. Глядя на хохочущих учеников и профессор Макгонагалл вдруг потеплела взглядом и, было очевидно, что она сдерживает улыбку.

— Сириус! Почему ты нам об этом не рассказал? — сквозь смех выдавил Поттер. — Счастливчик! Теперь ты знаешь, какова на ощупь слони...

— Прекратите, мистер Поттер! — возмущённо прервала его Макгонагалл. Джеймс мгновенно умолк, но было видно, что никакого раскаяния он не чувствовал.

— Но, профессор… — начал было Блэк, однако, взгляд декана заставил его замолчать.

— Довольно! Как бы там ни было, господа, вы заслужили наказание за недостойное поведение. И, раз уж имел место факт подсматривания за девушками, а я надеюсь, что вашей единственной целью было изучение их поведения в закрытой гендерной группе, я назначаю вам наказание в виде эссе, на тему «Если бы я был девушкой». К вечеру жду ваших работ.

Парни сначала растерянно обернулись друг на друга, а затем, в недоумении уставились на декана факультета.

— У вас есть ко мне какие-то вопросы? — профессор Макгонагалл вопросительно приподняла бровь.

— Размер эссе, профессор? — спросил Люпин, за что был одарен крайне возмущенными взглядами Поттера и Блэка.

— Ну, скажем, не менее трехсот слов!

Парни застонали.

— Вы свободны, господа! — профессор Макгонагалл повернулась к ним спиной и пошла за стол, тем самым давая понять, что аудиенция окончена.

 

В гостиной Гриффиндора собрались почти все девочки курса. Все, как одна, стояли, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрели на них, кто с иронией, кто с любопытством, а кто и гневно.

— Чего уставились? — хмуро спросил Сириус. — Не насмотрелись с утра?

— Ох, и наглый ты, Блэк! Ну, ты — ладно, но, Ремус, ты-то как мог? Ты же староста! — рыженькая девушка с укором посмотрела на Люпина.

— Лили, это была просто шутка, — потупив взгляд, произнес Люпин.

— Мы думали, два месяца не виделись, соскучились, а на уроках разве поболтаешь? Вот и решили… — Петтигрю с надеждой посмотрел сначала на Лили, а потом на Поттера. — Джеймс, ну, скажи что-нибудь!

— Пойдем писать эссе. Не менее трехсот слов, — Поттер бросил косой взгляд на Люпина и хлопнул Блэка по спине, подталкивая к лестнице, ведущей в спальню.

— Au revoir, дамы! — изящно поклонился Блэк. — И завязывайте набивать ватой лифчики, этот гнусный обман сродни имитации оргазма!

Поттер заржал. Несколько девочек смущенно покраснели.

— Итак, господа Бродяга, Хвост и Лунатик, давайте приступим к работе, — Джеймс Поттер, заложив руки за спину, с видом профессора, ходил между кроватей в их общей спальне. — Что у нас в активах?

— Перья, чернила и пергаменты, — в тон ему ответил Петтигрю.

— А в пассивах? — Поттер поправил очки.

— В пассивах у нас будет Люпин, благодаря которому мы теперь не можем отвертеться сочинениями в виде «Если бы я был девушкой, я бы повесился!» — сказал Блэк и повернулся в сторону сидящего на кровати Люпина. — Кто тебя за язык тянул, ботаник? «Размер эссе, профессор?»

— Я не ботаник, — огрызнулся Люпин.

— Ага, ты писатель-фантаст! Потому что теперь сам будешь отдуваться за всех! — Блэк плюхнулся на свою кровать.

— Почему это я буду отдуваться за всех? — возмутился Люпин. — Я вас пытался остановить, но вы же никогда не слушаете голос разума, вы же другим местом думаете!

— Это ты что ли голос разума?! — Сириус удивленно посмотрел на Люпина. — А кто должен был на стрёме стоять?! И голосом разума предупредить о том, что кто-то идет? Ты же сам стоял и другим местом думал о том, что… — вдруг Сириус осекся, а потом продолжил. — Скажешь, я не прав?!

— Еще одно слово, Блэк и, я клянусь тебе… Короче, просто закрой рот и живи дальше, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь…

— Спокойно, парни! Не надо ссориться. Случилось то, что должно было случиться. Теперь главное — это эссе на тему: «Если бы я был девушкой», — Джеймс сел в кресло возле буржуйки.

— Люпина надо освободить от наказания! — твердо сказал Сириус.

— Это почему это? — недоуменно спросил Люпин.

— Потому что ты и так, как баба! — отрезал Блэк.

— Нет, вы слышали?! Ты в конец офигел уже, Сириус? — Люпин посмотрел на него с нескрываемой яростью.

— Ты в конец офигел уже, Сириус? — передразнил его Блэк противным писклявым голосом, затем примирительно рассмеялся и перелез к Люпину на кровать. — Ну, вот, уже обиделся, губки надул… Ну, не злись, моя сладенькая девочка, я же любя!

Люпин отпихнул Блэка, который полез было к нему обниматься, и обнял подушку.

— Я просто не буду больше с тобой разговаривать.

— Хорошо, ты мне тогда пиши, дорогая, — Блэк сделал вид, что чмокает Люпина в висок. — Итак, одна девушка у нас уже есть, прошу любить и жаловать, господа Мародеры — Гваделупа Люпин!

Петтигрю, Блэк и Поттер заржали. Даже Люпин невольно прыснул в подушку, но тут же снова принял оскорбленный вид.

— Почему?! Почему Гваделупа?! — сквозь смех и слезы произнес Поттер.

— Ну, перевод имени подходящий, вот почему, — ответил Блэк.

— Я наотрез отказываюсь быть Гваделупой! — заявил Люпин.

— Хорошо, тогда будь… — Блэк задумался, — Рейчел! Такая смирненькая, хорошенькая, миленькая овечка… В волчьей шкуре!

Парни снова захохотали.

— Извини, а почему ты взвалил на себя ответственность придумывать нам имена? Не много ли чести? В конце концов, я староста! — Люпин отбросил подушку и решительно выпрямился. — И быть тебе за это… Сиреной!

— О, наш остроумный голос разума! — Сириус притворно склонил голову перед Люпином. — Рейчел, дорогая Рэй, в этом деле важно не сходство имен и не их созвучие. Нужно научиться заглядывать в душу. Имена даются на небесах, ты знал об этом? Нет? Так вот, так как мое имя к небесам ближе остальных, я продолжу, хорошо? Итак…

Джеймс и Питер приосанились в ожидании вердикта «приближенного к небесам» Блэка.

— Итак, Джеймс Поттер, нарекаю тебя… Опра!

Джеймс облегченно выдохнул.

— Мерлин! Я волновался так, что меня пот прошиб!

— Фи, душенька, разве можно быть такой грубой! Чистое мужланство! — Блэк сморщил нос. — То есть, ты доволен моим выбором?

— Вполне! Я даже думаю, что возьму тебя крестить моих детей, с таким-то опытом, — Джеймс кивнул.

— Заметано, приятель! А теперь далее, Питер Петтигрю! Нарекаю тебя Шелби! — Сириус встал с кровати. — Ну и, наконец, я, Сириус Блэк, отныне и навеки получаю еще одно имя — Элвендорк!

— Эй, почему это ты вдруг Элвендорк? — заорал Джеймс. — Нам надавал бабских имен, а сам?

— Это не честно, Сириус! — Ремус тоже встал с кровати. — Говорю тебе, как голос разума. И совести! И староста!

— И завистливая, скандальная и несдержанная девица! — брезгливо скривился ему в лицо Сириус. — Элвендорк это имя и для парня и для девушки. Считайте, что я гермафродит. И закончим на этом! Приступим к эссе.

— То есть, ты как бы намекаешь нам, что не прочь развлечься с парнями? — хохотнул Джеймс.

— То есть, я как бы заявляю, что у меня есть член, в отличие от вас, девочки! Где мое перо? Шелби, ты несла сумки, где они? — Сириус снова завалился на кровать Люпина.

— Элвендорк, дорогая, ты не хочешь переместить свой зад и член на свою кровать? — спросил Люпин.

— А что такое? Боишься, что я тебе целку сломаю? — Блэк еще удобнее устроился на подушке. — Не ссы, подруга! У меня стоит только на пацанов!

Люпин вдруг весь как-то напрягся и посмотрел на Сириуса с каким-то странным выражением лица, словно опасаясь того, каким будет продолжение его неожиданного заявления, однако, Сириус сказал только: «Акцио, пергамент!», и Люпин, успокоившись, сел рядом с ним.

— Так, стойте, давайте внесем ясность, — Джеймс воткнул перо в парившую рядом с ним чернильницу, — что мы пишем?

— Вот, вы знаете, девчонки, пацаны вообще-то правы, мы все какие-то тупые… Эссе пишем, Опра! На тему «Если бы я был девушкой», — Сириус заглянул в пергамент Люпина. — Ты что, еще не начал? Давай скорее, я не хочу весь вечер потом переписывать, тем более, пока разберешь твои каракули!

— Я не собираюсь давать тебе списывать, Элвендорк, хоть ты мне и подруга! Достаточно того, что ты нагло дрыхнешь на лекциях, а потом таскаешь мои конспекты, — Люпин повернул свой пергамент так, чтобы Сириусу было не видно, что он будет писать.

— А я имел в виду… — начал Джеймс.

— Имела. — поправил его Сириус. — Извини, дорогая, продолжай.

— А я имела в виду, о чем писать? О том, что бы я делала? Как бы я себя вела? — Джеймс обвел взглядом друзей.

— Опра, пиши, как знаешь и не отвлекай нас, а то мы до ужина не управимся! — Питер почесал подбородок кончиком пера и начал что-то строчить в своем пергаменте.

— Ну, Мерлин нам в помощь! — вздохнул Джеймс и взялся за перо:

«Эссе Джеймса «Опры» Поттера

«Если бы я был девушкой»

Если бы я был девушкой, то меня звали бы Опра. Так решил мой близкий друг Сириус Блэк. Объяснить причину этого выбора и ход его мыслей так же невозможно, как и станцевать вальс с троллем. Кстати, первое, что бы я сделал, я бы научился красиво танцевать. Потому что это очень нравится парням. А я бы хотел им нравиться, потому что иначе какой смысл быть девушкой?

Во-вторых, я бы отрастил длинные волосы и выкрасил бы их в бронзовый цвет, потому что это красиво. И нравится Джеймсу Поттеру.

Я бы совершенно точно не красил губы. Потому что это совершенно не красиво. А еще, губнушки противные на вкус. И девчонки с накрашенными губами похожи на проституток.

Я бы старался следить за своей внешностью. Почаще бы мыл голову, расчесывал бы волосы, следил бы за фигурой, чтобы не расплыться и не стать похожей на Вики.»

— Черт! Всего сто сорок четыре слова! А я уже не знаю, о чем еще писать оставшиеся сто пятьдесят шесть!

— Я надеюсь, что тему эссе ты не считал? — спросил Люпин.

— Посчитал. А нельзя? О, Мерлин Всемогущий! О чем еще написать? — Джеймс вознес глаза к потолку.

— А про что ты уже написал? — спросил Блэк, косясь в пергамент Люпина, который тот прикрыл локтем.

— Элвендорк! Я сейчас пересяду!

— Нет-нет, Рэй, я просто хотела заценить цвет твоих чернил. Они так подходят к твоему синюшному цвету лица, — Сириус улыбнулся и захлопал ресницами. Люпин только фыркнул в ответ.

— Ага, вот еще! — воскликнул вдруг Джеймс и снова погрузился в написание эссе:

«Я бы покупал себе тонны самых невероятных средств по уходу за кожей! Хорошая кожа это очень важно для девушки.

Я бы был веселым и беззаботным, целыми днями болтался бы со своими подружками и трепался о всякой ерунде.

Я бы…»

Ремус макнул перо в чернильницу и продолжил свое сочинение:

«Боюсь, что быть девушкой для меня было бы очень сложно. Я не отличаюсь красотой и грацией, у меня нет безупречных манер, я не блещу талантами, не владею навыком вести непринужденные беседы. А девушка, без сомнения, должна все это уметь. Вот тут бы мне и пришлось постараться. Однако, думаю, что у меня есть черта, которая пригодилась бы любому человеку, вне зависимости от пола — я всегда стремлюсь понять. И не важно, будь это школьный предмет, явление природы или человек. Мне всегда важно познать это, докопаться до сути, понять мотивы, изучить следствия и выявить причину, к которой они привели. Потому что понимая что-то, я принимаю это, оно становится частью меня. Только поняв теорию можно применить ее на практике, только поняв суть произошедшего, можно делать выводы, только поняв сердце человека можно простить его. Именно поэтому, сегодня, в женской душевой, я и не отвел взгляда от Марлин. Дело в том, что совсем недавно она стала объектом одного очень личного разговора между мной и Сириусом Блэком. Я не стану описывать здесь его содержания, но мне было интересно кое-что понять. Меня не интересовали какие бы то ни было анатомические подробности, вовсе нет! Дело тут было совершенно в другом. Однако, я с самого начала выбрал не совсем удачное время и место. И теперь сожалею о том, что вызвал у нее конфуз и оскорбил ее своим недостойным поведением. Обещаю, что непременно принесу ей свои извинения.

А еще, быть девушкой, наверное, приятно. Временами мне кажется, что жизнь девушек немного более незамысловатая и беспечная. Возможно, это потому, что основные заботы в жизни ложатся на мужские плечи. Содержание семьи, обеспечение ее финансовой стабильности и безопасности — все это должен осуществлять мужчина. Женщина может положиться на мужчину и чувствовать свою защищенность, чувствовать заботу о себе. Хотя, конечно, для этого мужчина должен женщину, по меньшей мере, уважать, а в самом лучшем случае — любить. С самого раннего детства жизнь и общество учит нас, мужчин, трезво смотреть на вещи, оценивать риски, логически мыслить, не поддаваться панике и прочим сильным эмоциям, которые могут привести к потере контроля над собой. Нам, мужчинам, всегда нужно держать себя в руках и не совершать необдуманных поступков. Нет, конечно, и нам иногда свойственно терять голову, но последствия наших проступков куда плачевней и ощутимее, нежели женских. Взять, например, недавнюю ситуацию в моей семье, когда мама, поверив на слово какому-то проходимцу, пообещавшему ей за кругленькую сумму «эликсир от всех мыслимых и немыслимых болезней», отдала ему все деньги, что были в доме. И свое колечко с бриллиантом, которое отец подарил ей в благодарность за рождение сына, то есть меня. В пузырьке, который мама получила от этого подлеца, была обыкновенная Tinctura Leonuri. Сыграв на ее наивности и отчаянии, связанном с моей болезнью, он обманул ее. Отец, вернувшись с работы, конечно, сразу все понял. Он обратился в Аврорат, но мошенника так и не нашли. Мама после этого слегла и хворала почти месяц. Отец ни словом не упрекнул ее. Более того, мы договорились с ним, что обманем ее и скажем, что этого ловкача поймали, и он вернул деньги и колечко. Просчитав все хорошенько, отец взял ссуду, заложив дом, заказал у ювелира точно такое же кольцо и снова подарил его маме. Она мгновенно пошла на поправку. А я подумал, что было бы, обмани так кто-то моего отца? Хотя, конечно, это вряд ли кому-то удастся сделать, но даже если предположить, что это случилось? Общество осудило бы его. Мама бы плакала и говорила, что он обрек меня на нищенское существование и, что нам теперь, буквально, нечего будет есть. И это были бы справедливые упреки. Ибо он — мужчина. В случае с женщиной все произошло с точностью до наоборот. Соседи и знакомые утешали маму и сочувствовали ей. Поступок своего отца я уже описал. Да, она — женщина. Ей простительны доверчивость и недальновидность. И даже мотовство!

Ну и самое главное, что отличает женщин от мужчин, это то, что женщине позволительно открыто проявлять свои чувства. И плакать. Порой, бывают такие ситуации, вот, как сегодня, в женской душевой, я смотрел на Марлин, а не видел ее, потому что у меня все плыло перед глазами от слез, но, вы можете себе представить плачущего мужчину? И я нет. Однако, пожалуй, это единственное, в чем я завидую женщинам и, уж если бы я был девушкой, то точно никогда бы не сдерживал слез! Не потому что я нытик или впечатлительный недоросль, а потому что иногда это единственный способ унять боль.

Я сомневаюсь, профессор, что мое сочинение можно в полной мере назвать верным и в том, что тема его раскрыта, но, прошу простить меня, я — мужчина и сама мысль о том, что мне нужно перечислять несвойственные мне поступки и поведение приводит меня в состояние полнейшего отчаяния. Поэтому я закончу так: если бы я был девушкой, я бы не писал сейчас это эссе.»

Высушив чернила заклятием, Ремус сложил пергамент.

— Ты все?! — ошарашенно спросил его Блэк.

— Да. Пойду, отнесу его Макгонагалл.

— Нет, погоди Рем, давай отнесем все сразу! — Питер засуетился.

— Хорошо, тогда я пока пойду в гостиную и подожду вас там. Не забывайте, нам еще Слагхорну писать эссе. Так что это у нас только разминка, — Ремус улыбнулся и вышел из спальни.

Сириус посмотрел ему вслед и обернулся на Джеймса. Они обменялись взглядами, Блэк состроил кислую мину, а Джеймс вдруг снова воскликнул:

— О, точно! — и снова начал строчить в своем пергаменте:

«Я был бы очень неприступной девушкой, такой, которая смотрит на всех немного свысока, потому что я был бы отличницей и старостой. И ни за что даже не посмотрел бы в сторону мистера Снейпа, потому что он болван и зануда. Я бы выбрал себе настоящего, классного и веселого парня, талантливого колдуна и прекрасного игрока в квиддич! Я был бы с ним нежен и ласков, ходил бы с ним на свидания в Хогсмид, радовался бы подаркам и подружился бы с его близкими друзьями, потому что они все классные и веселые ребята, которых все в школе любят и уважают, которые умеют любую, даже самую унылую компанию, расшевелить и превратить в улетную тусовку, а еще они смелые, храбрые и вообще лучше всех!»

— Во, двести девяносто четыре слова! Ну, еще шесть! — Поттер, щелкая пальцами, подбирал слова. — Все, придумал! «Вот какой бы я был девушкой!»

— Готово! — Джеймс воткнул перо в чернильницу и отправил ее на подоконник. — Ты закончил?

— Еще нет, — Сириус, прикусив губу, выводил что-то в пергаменте своим вполне изящным почерком. — Ты иди пока к Рему, может он уже Зелья начал, так подсечешь у него, а я потом к тебе загляну.

— Точняк! Давай не тяни с этой бодягой, пиши все, что в башку лезет, все равно она это читать не будет. Хотя, надо бы устроить так, чтобы Эванс это прочитала, думаю, ей будет приятно! — Джеймс лукаво улыбнулся. — Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь, Элвендорк!

— Чего тебе? — Сириус почему-то раздраженно отвлекся от своего эссе.

— Я говорю, что надо устроить так, чтобы Лили прочитала то, что я написал, — Джеймс был уже почти в дверях. — Надо подумать, как это устроить.

Сириус, сидящий до этого в задумчивости, вдруг просиял:

— Да, обязательно, пусть каждый услышит то, что ему надо, Джим, ты прав! Ну, иди, я скоро спущусь!

Однако, это «скоро» затянулось у Сириуса не меньше, чем на час. В конце концов, он тоже спустился в гостиную.

— Ну, девочки, как обстоят дела с Зельями?

— Сириус, тебе еще не надоело? — устало спросил Люпин и потянулся.

— Боюсь, я теперь никогда больше не смогу смотреть на вас иначе, как на нежных подруг, Рейчел! — Сириус выразительно посмотрел на Люпина, однако, получив в ответ пристальный и твердый взгляд, стушевался и, оглянувшись вокруг, спросил:

— А где настоящие девчонки?

— Пошли ужинать, — ответил Джеймс.

— Тогда давайте отнесем наши шедевры Макгонагалл и пойдем вслед за чудесным шлейфом ароматных духов и феромонов. Рейчел, ты как? Составишь компанию двум самцам? Или ты на диете? — Сириус подмигнул Ремусу.

Ремус посмотрел на него немного насмешливо и презрительно улыбнулся.

— Боюсь, Элвендорк, твои родители поспешили воспитывать тебя, как самца. Судя по всему, девицей тебе быть куда более к лицу. Во всяком случае, можно было бы не следить за языком, распуская его по поводу и без. Ах, правду говорят, женщины не умеют хранить тайны! Надеюсь, ты упомянула об этом в своем эссе? — Люпин собрал учебники и взял в руки пергамент.

— Конечно! Я обо всем подробно написал! Надеюсь, его зачитают завтра в Большом зале во время завтрака, как лучшее эссе в истории школы! — Сириус очаровательно улыбнулся.

— Хватит уже цепляться друг к другу, вот вы взяли манеру! — не выдержал Джеймс. — Не ссорьтесь, девочки! Пойдемте жрать!

Следующим утром на уроке Трансфигурации повторяли пройденный в прошлом году материал и превращали жаб в ежей, стаканы в печатные машинки и воду в одежду. Сириус с Джеймсом развлекались тем, что творили из воды прозрачные трусы, печатные машинки у них были с хрустальными литерами, которые тонко позвякивали при ударе, а ежи прыгали по всему классу, от прикосновения раздуваясь, словно шары, утыканные иглами. Под конец урока, когда все задания были выполнены, профессор Макгонагалл призвала класс к тишине и сказала:

— Седьмой курс, внимание! Вчера мистер Поттер, мистер Блэк, мистер Люпин и мистер Петтигрю нанесли девочкам класса оскорбление.

Девочки негромко зашушукались, оборачиваясь на парней.

— Так уж и оскорбление, профессор! — воскликнул с места Поттер. — Мы же пошутили!

— Да? А что мне теперь матери сказать про тот синяк, который мне Блэк поставил на мягком месте? — громогласно возмутилась Вики.

В классе раздался дружный гогот. Марлен МакКиннон обернулась и с игривым недоумением посмотрела на Сириуса, который сидел рядом с Поттером и покачивался на стуле. На ее вопросительный взгляд он сделал страшные глаза, помотал головой и поднял руки вверх. Ремус уставился в парту.

— Мистер Блэк? — Макгонагалл жестом попросила Сириуса встать. — Итак, что Вики должна сказать своей маме?

Класс снова загоготал. Блэк встал и с наглой усмешкой произнес:

— Покажи синяк, Вики и, если только ты докажешь нам, что он действительно там есть, я дам неприложный обет жениться на тебе!

По классу пролетел восхищенно-испуганный гул. Марлен, устало улыбаясь, несколько раз хлопнула в ладоши. Сириус поклонился ей и повернулся к Вики. Она сидела за партой, словно пунцовый слон, казалось, от обиды она стала еще толще и страшнее.

— Вам не кажется, мистер Блэк, что вы слишком легко разбрасываетесь подобными обещаниями? — спросила вдруг Макгонагалл.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, профессор? — Сириус изобразил на лице удивление.

— О вашем эссе, мистер Блэк. Класс! Возвращаясь к вчерашнему событию в женской душевой, я наложила наказание на провинившихся и задала им написать эссе на тему: «Если бы я был девушкой».

В классе раздался свист и улюлюканье, девочки аплодировали, а Поттер, Блэк и Петтигрю улыбались. Не улыбался только Люпин.

— Так вот, дорогие мои, они написали эти эссе. Кстати, мистер Петтигрю, с вашей стороны было очень любезно в письменной форме объяснить мне, зачем же вам все-таки понадобилось лезть через все защитные чары в женскую душевую, однако, вы же понимаете, что тем самым вы подвели своих товарищей. Не думаю, что они будут вам за это очень благодарны, потому что я усугубляю наказание. Вы вчетвером будете неделю оставаться после уроков и получаете запрет на походы в Хогсмид на два месяца!

— Твою ж мать, Шелби, ты просто… — Блэк обернулся и посмотрел на Петтигрю. — Вот крысеныш!

— Сириус, я просто хотел написать эссе с точки зрения девушки! Это вышло само собой! Джеймс! Ну, скажи ему! — Петтигрю с мольбой посмотрел на Джеймса.

— Да заткнись ты, Питер… — Джеймс сидел за партой, подобравшись, и внимательно смотрел на Макгонагалл.

— Это еще не все. Мистер Поттер, я учла вашу просьбу прочесть эссе вслух, однако, беда в том, что вы не указали, какое именно и поэтому… — Макгонагалл взяла со стола пергамент и, в этот момент, Блэк вдруг как-то дернулся, как будто хотел броситься к ней и выхватить его.

— Мое, конечно, — самодовольно улыбнулся Джеймс. — Я посвятил его единственной девушке, которую люблю! Ты слышишь, Эванс?!

Лили фыркнула и дернула плечом. Вдруг Блэк не выдержал:

— А почему ты уверена, что эта девушка — ты?

Тут уже весь класс посмотрел на Блэка в недоумении.

— Э, Сириус, завязывай, ты что городишь? Конечно это она! — Питер переводил взгляд со спины Джеймса на напряженную спину Сириуса.

— Докажите тогда нам это, прочтите его эссе! — почти выкрикнул Сириус.

— Нет, мистер Блэк. Я оставила его в своем кабинете. Кстати, мисс Эванс, оно действительно посвящено вам, если захотите ознакомиться с таким своеобразным признанием в любви — зайдите потом ко мне. А я хочу прочитать эссе мистера Блэка.

Было слышно, как Люпин облегченно выдохнул. Сириус обернулся на него.

— Рем, тебе не хорошо? — хриплым от волнения голосом спросил он.

— С чего ты взял? Я в полном порядке, — ответил Люпин и улыбнулся.

— Эссе Сириуса Блэка, тема «Если бы я был девушкой», — начала Макгонагалл.

— Просто ты бледный какой-то, мне кажется, тебе надо выйти, — склонившись над партой, за которой сидел Люпин, скороговоркой прошептал Блэк.

— Перестань, пожалуйста, я прекрасно себя чувствую! — Ремус снова улыбнулся. — Тем более мне не терпится услышать, что ты там насочинял.

Питер посмотрел на мелко дрожащие руки Сириуса и на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше.

— Если бы я был девушкой, — продолжила профессор Макгонагалл, — я бы вышел замуж за какого-нибудь тихого и скромного парня, вроде Ремуса Люпина.

— Ого! Во дает! — вырвалось у кого-то.

— Тсс! — шикнули ему в ответ.

Блэк выпрямился, стиснул зубы и зажмурился.

— Дальше, профессор, — вдруг громко и отчетливо сказал Люпин.

— Вы уверены, мистер Люпин? — Макгонагалл посмотрела на него поверх очков.

— Да, — твердо сказал Люпин.

— Думаю, что этим я бы его несказанно осчастливил, поскольку он, конечно, вряд ли рассчитывает на такую удачную женитьбу.

Блэк закрыл лицо рукой.

— Ремус был бы отличным мужем, робким, ненавязчивым, рассудительным, самозабвенно любящим, не скандальным, словом, как любой другой простоватый мужчина, которому улыбнулась удача жениться на богатой красотке высшего сословья.

А я бы завел на стороне пару интрижек, одну с мужчиной, веселым и беззаботным, вроде Джеймса, а одну с женщиной, красивой и стервозной, вроде Марлен МакКиннон. Не забывайте, что я пишу эссе о том, как «если бы я был девушкой» и делайте соответствующие выводы…

— Сволочь, — тихо, но внятно сказала Марлин, схватила с парты книги и сумку и выскочила из класса.

— Блэк, ты просто отвратителен! — Лили выбежала вслед за подругой.

— Хватит! — заорал Блэк, — Вы же понимаете, что это шутка! А преподносите ее так, словно…

Он повернулся к Люпину

— Трудно не согласиться с мисс Эванс. Это отвратительно, мистер Блэк, так шутить с людьми, которые вам доверяют и которым вы дороги. Надеюсь, что они сделают соответствующие выводы. И вы тоже. Урок окончен, все свободны, кроме наказанных, — спокойно произнесла Макгонагалл и брезгливо швырнула пергамент на стол.

Студенты стали быстро покидать класс. Все, похоже, чувствовали себя так, словно это они написали это гнусное эссе. Джеймс, взъерошивая волосы, встал из-за парты и пошел к окну.

Люпин, сидел и, улыбаясь, смотрел на Сириуса, в глазах которого читалась мольба о прощении.

— Это не то, что ты подумал, Рем, — прошептал Блэк. — Я не думал, что она прочтет его перед классом. Я думал, она вернет его, и мы вместе посмеемся. Ты подумал, что это после того, что ты сказал мне? Ты подумал, что я таким образом ответил на твое признание? Да брось, дружище, этого не может быть!.. Ну же, Рейчел…

— А я ведь считал тебя мужчиной, Элвендорк, — покачал головой Ремус. Он поднялся и, собрав вещи, вышел из класса. Он не плакал.


End file.
